This invention relates to ski equipment and, more particularly, to equipment for transporting, storing, and securing skis when the skis are not being used. Specifically, the invention is directed to a portable device to which skis can be selectively attached for easily transporting the skis from one location to another when the skis are not in use, as well as facilitating storage and preventing theft of the skis while they are being stored.
Various devices are known for transporting skis when they are not being used, such as when the skis are being transported to a ski resort and must be hauled through an airport, for example, or, once at the ski area, the skis must be hauled to the vicinity of the ski lift. One known device comprises a clamping mechanism having a handle. The skis are first clamped in the mechanism and then carried by the handle. One obvious disadvantage is that the full weight of the skis must be carried.
Another known device provides a wheeled mechanism to which a pair of skis can be removably attached. Such devices are shown, for example, in Wakabayashi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,568, Kyburz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,198, Markl, Swiss Patent No. 418,201, and Cornillon, French Patent No. 1,552,202. These devices overcome the disadvantage of the clamping mechanism in that the skis can be mounted on the wheeled mechanism and pulled, which relieves carrying the full weight of the skis. However, known wheeled mechanisms also have disadvantages.
The primary disadvantage of known wheeled mechanisms is that the wheel and axle assembly can become clogged with foreign material, such as dirt and sand, as the skis are being transported. This problem is particularly acute at ski areas, where pathways are often cleared through the snow exposing such foreign materials, or sand or other grit material is distributed on the snow to improve footing. When the wheel and axle assembly becomes clogged, the wheels do not turn. The skis must therefore be dragged, or they must be carried. Another disadvantage of known wheeled mechanisms is that they are not adapted to prevent the theft of skis which are left unattended.
It is therefore desirable to provide a wheeled ski transport device which does not become fouled by debris. It is also desirable to provide a wheeled ski transport device which is adapted to prevent theft of skis. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide improved means for preventing stowed skis from moving and means for imprinting the snow for identification or other purposes.